This invention relates to storable mount assemblies for communication band (CB) antennas, and the like, for use with radio transceiver equipment in motor vehicles.
The burgeoning popularity of CB equipment for motor vehicles has wrought a virtual plethora of CB antennas and assemblies for mounting the antennas at various locations--on trunk lids, door frames, rain gutters, and the like. Typical of prior art assemblies is the foldable antenna mount which is simply a step-like bracket hinged to the trunk rain channel. However, when folded down for storage, the antenna protrudes into the trunk space, thereby interfering with the storage space of the trunk. In addition, an antenna left in the stored position while the vehicle is in motion could be damaged if objects in the trunk accidentally bounce or slide against it. Another disadvantage of foldable-type mounts is that they are generally unsuitable for vehicles without trunk lids, for example, vans and buses.
Many of the problems associated with the foldable antenna mount are addressed by the dual pivot mount assembly described in my copending application, Ser. No. 737,552, filed on Nov. 1, 1976. This assembly comprises a rod-like support member pivotally mounted about a first axis to the underside of a trunk lid and a stepped bracket pivotally mounted to the support member about a second axis orthogonal to the first axis. Spring-loaded means couples the bracket to the support member for translation of the bracket along the second axis. The spring-loaded means includes a rod which has one end rigidly secured to a lower riser of the bracket, but is slideably and rotatably positioned through a hole in the rod-like support member. A spring, which coaxially surrounds the rod, is interposed between the other end of the rod and the support member. The bracket includes a flange on an upper riser which, in conjunction with the adjacent, lower tread, engages the trunk lid when the spring is compressed.
While the foregoing dual pivot mount assembly is a significant improvement over prior art mounts, it attains the advantages of versatility for use on a variety of different motor vehicles and storability without interference with interior vehicle space at the expense of somewhat increased complexity and hence increased manufacturing cost. In addition, the bracket with antenna attached, is not readily detached from the assembly, that is, from the rod-like support member.
Reference is also made to another of my copending applications, Ser. No. 762,442 filed on Jan. 26, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,160 which discloses subject matter related to CB antenna mounts.
It is, therefore, a broad object of my invention to provide a mount assembly for radio antennas.
It is another object of my invention to provide a mount assembly for CB radio antennas on motor vehicles.
It is still another object of my invention to provide such an assembly which is suitable for use in vehicles having trunk lids, as well as those which do not, and which permits the antenna to be stored without interfering with interior vehicle space.
It is another object of my invention to provide such an assembly in which the bracket is readily detached from the support member yet is secure from easy theft.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide such an assembly which is simple to construct and inexpensive to manufacture.